Tie-down straps, often simply referred to as “tie-downs,” are used globally for securing one or more objects to any given spot or other object. They have proven very effective in this job and are well-known in the art. Often made from polyester or other suitable material, they generally do not expand or contract a significant amount. In other words, when not in use, the strap does not generally contract to a smaller size. This limitation makes storage of unused straps a global problem as well. Some users coil the strap by hand and place it in storage, hoping it will remain undisturbed until the next use. Other users pile them in a drawer or bucket, while others may place them on a counter or even the floor (e.g., garage floor). Some users prefer bags so that they may take the straps with them while travelling. However, despite the coiling and placement, most users have experience with tangled or knotted straps. This is a very common problem in the industry. As such, when in need of a tie-down strap to secure an object, a user will open the strap bag and dump a mass of straps, hooks, and ratchet ends on to the ground. After selecting and untangling the appropriate strap or straps from the mass, the object is secured and the remaining straps are then tossed back into the strap bag. Upon reaching the destination, the cargo is freed from the straps and they are likewise tucked back in to the strap bag to become part of the tangled mass once again. Regardless of how they are kept, the straps inevitably become tangled and end up in a disorganized, tangled mass. The current disclosure seeks to solve these and other problems.